Quest Licensing
Seafood Ben's Seafood Laserium Seafood 2009-2017 OK C-Life 2017-present Baked, farms and animal products Ben's Submarine Sandwiches Laserium Submarine Sandwiches 2009-2017 OK Submarine Sandwiches 2017-2018 Beuren Cakes Ben's Sponge Cakes Laserium Sponge Cakes 2009-2017 Ben's Cakes Laserium Cakes OK Cakes 2017-2018 Ben's Golden Sponge Cakes Ben's Banana Cupcakes Ben's Blueberry Cupcakes Ben's Golden Cupcakes Ben's Grape Cupcakes Ben's Orange Cupcakes Ben's Strawberry Cupcakes Laserium Strawberry Cupcakes 2009-2017 Laserium Golden Cupcakes 2009-2017 Laserium Banana Cupcakes 2009-2017 Laserium Grape Cupcakes 2009-2017 Laserium Blueberry Cupcakes 2009-2017 Laserium Orange Cupcakes 2009-2017 OK Cupcakes 2017-2018 OK Cupcakes was introduced as a single brand, with flavors including Grape, Orange, Banana, Golden, Blueberry and Strawberry. Ub Iwerks Hot Dogs Ben's Hot Dogs OK Hot Dogs 2017-2018 Beuren Burger SEGA Burgers Ben's Burgers Laserium Burgers Ub Iwerks Burgers OK Burgers 2017-2018 Laserium Pizzas Ben's Pizzas Beuren Pizza SEGA Pizza OK Pizza 2017-2018 Ben's Bread OK Bread 2017-2018 Ben's Pies OK Pies 2017-2018 SEGA French Fries Beuren French Fries Ub Iwerks French Fries Ben's French Fries Laserium French Fries OK Fresh Fries 2017-2018 Ub Iwerks Popcorn Ben's Popcorn Beuren Popcorn OK Popcorn 2017-2018 SEGA Chicken Ben's Chicken Laserium Chicken OK Chicken 2017-2018 Ub Iwerks Cheese Beuren Cheese Ben's Cheese Products OK Cheese 2017-2018 Ben's Dairy Products Laserium Dairy Products OK Dairy Products 2017-2018 Beuren Milkshake SEGA Milkshakes Ben's Milkshakes Gabby's Milkshake Laserium Diet Shakes OK Shakes 2017-2018 OK Home-Made 2018-2019 In October 2017, Laserium Lifestyle Group and The Clowerwood Company published a joint press release, stating that most of OK branded products will be unified under the OK Home-Made brand. On January 30, 2019, OK Home-Made was sold and merged into ConAgra Foods. Potato chips Beuren Potato Chips Beuren Taco Chips Ub Iwerks Potato Chips Ben's Potato Chips Ben's Tortilla Chips Ub Iwerks Torilla Chips OK Chips 2017-2018 OK Chips was sold and merged into Frito-Lay on January 30, 2019. Spirit mixers LMix LMix is a spirit brand created and developed by Laserium Spirit Mixer Company since 2004. It was officially unveiled to the market and store shelves in 2005. 2005-2017 2017-2019 On January 30, 2019, LMix was sold to Schweppes, a brand of Keurig Dr Pepper. Tacos and taco products Beuren Tacos SEGA Tacos Ben's Tacos Laserium Tacos OK Tacos 2017-2019 OK Tacos was sold to General Mills on January 30, 2019. Pudding See OK Home-Made Hygiene products OK Hygiene Products were sold to Unilever on January 30, 2019. Non-carbonated beverages Mountain Spring Waters of America ????-2017 SEGA Water Ub Iwerks Water Beuren Water Ben's Water Laserium Water 2009-2017 After merging SEGA Water, Ub Iwers Water and Beuren Water, their drainage & sewage services related operations were sold to the local governments's water authorities. OK Water 2017-2019 OK Water was sold to Coca-Cola Company on January 30, 2019. SEGA Milk Ben's Milk Ub Iwerks Milk Beuren Milk OK Milk 2017-2019 OK Water was sold to Fairlife, an unit of Coca-Cola Company, on January 30, 2019. Candy Beuren Chocolate Bar Ben's Chocolate Bar 2009-2017 OK Chocolate Bar 2017-2018 The brand merged into OK Candy in January 2018. Cubby Bear's Candies Ub Iwerks Candies SBC Candy SEGA Candy Ben's Candy Company Laserium Candies The Laserium Candy Company OK Candy 2017-2019 On January 30, 2019, OK Candy was sold and merged into Ferrero SpA.